Lomba Baca Puisi
by Hoshi Ana
Summary: Naruto ikut lomba baca puisi,Sasuke yang bikin puisi. Kegilaan mengiringi langkah  ?  mereka sewaktu lagi nyari tema puisi.Kira-kira gi mana ya bentuk puisinya? Yuk, kita ikuti sama-sama.


**Warning! **Membaca cerita ini bisa membuat anda tertawa guling-guling tiada henti, sakit perut, sakit kepala, pusing, diabetes, asam urat, gangguan kejiwaan, katarak, juling, buta, batuk-batuk, pilek, bersin, kanker, impotensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin, hepatitis, ayan, amnesia, anemia, leukimia, opname di RS, TBC, kejang-kejang, afiksi, bronkitis, asma, pegal linu, nyeri, sakit gigi, gusi berdarah, dan segala macam jenis penyakit akan menjangkit anda. Oleh karena itu, apabila anda merasa cerita ini sangat tidak berkenan di hati anda, silakan klik tombol back dan cari cerita lain yang lebih bermutu dan membuat anda terhibur.

Selain itu, bagi yang tidak suka karakter Sasuke yang sangat OOC (dalam arti ia gila), SEGERALAH tekan tombol back daripada Anda menyesal. Saya ulangi, bagi yang tidak suka karakter Sasuke saya buat gila, SEGERALAH dan CEPATLAH tekan tombol back kalau Anda tidak mau kecewa.

Saya sudah peringatkan. Jadi, kalo masih nekad baca dan ternyata memang benar-benar tidak suka dengan karakter Sasuke yang saya buat, jangan marah-marah dan jangan protes. Namanya juga cerita Humor.

Sekali lagi sebelum saya masuk ke cerita, bagi yang merasa benci dan tidak suka dengan cerita ini, tekan tombol back dan lebih baik cari cerita lain yang membuat Anda merasa terhibur saja. Akhir kata, terima kasih. (?)

**Lomba Baca Puisi **

**Story by: Hoshi Rei**

**Naruto by: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Humor**

**Warning: AU, OOC, humor garing, membosankan**

**Don't like don't read**

**One Shot**

Besok lusa, bocah bernama Uzumaki Naruto akan mengikuti Lomba Baca Puisi Antar Kota Antar Provinsi (emangnya bis?), yang diadakan oleh SMA Negri Penuh Sukacita dalam rangka ulang tahun SMA tersebut yang kini sudah berusia lima bulan. Puisi yang akan dibacakan tidak dibuat oleh panitia penyelenggara lomba seperti lomba baca puisi pada umumnya, melainkan puisi tersebut yang membuat adalah pesertanya sendiri dengan tema bebas. Asalkan, puisinya tidak norak dan masuk akal. Namun sialnya, Naruto yang sebagai peserta baca puisi itu belum membuat puisi satu baris pun! Bayangkan saja, padahal lomba tersebut akan diikutinya dua hari mendatang. Akan tetapi, ia belum membuat puisinya. Judul saja belum ia buat, apalagi isi puisinya? Dan waktu latihannya membaca puisi hanya hari ini dan besok. Wow! Hebat betul bocah itu.

Pemuda berambut menyerupai durian itu berjalan ke kelasnya dengan langkah gontai. Wajahnya nampak begitu kusut karena di rumah belum sempat ia setrika karena setrikanya sedang rusak. Pikirannya kalang kabut. Otaknya berpikir keras, mencari-cari tema yang tepat untuk puisinya nanti. Ah, mencari tema itu memang sulit. Padahal, Naruto sudah mencarinya di bawah kolong meja belajarnya, di atas lemari, di kamar mandi, di dalam tas, di dalam tempat pensil, di halaman rumah, di selokan depan rumah, di atap rumah, dan ia juga mencari sampai rumah tetangganya pula! Selain itu, ia bahkan nekad mencari di gerobak abang tukang bakso yang biasa lewat di depan rumahnya. Eh, bukannya tema yang didapat, malah 'belaian' kasar dari si abang tukang bakso alias tonjokan. Ckckck….

Yah, itulah yang membat Naruto sama sekali belum membuat puisinya. Karena ia belum kepikiran tema untuk puisinya! Hm. Malang nian nasibmu, nak. Siapa sruh ikut lomba puisi? Udah tahu tema sulit didapat, masih aja nekad ikut.

Ketika Naruto sampai di kelasnya, kedatangannya disambut dengan hangat oleh Sasuke, sahabatnya. Ah, Sasuke ini OOC sekali. Padahal ia kan orangnya acuh tak acuh. Tapi biarkan sajalah. Namanya juga fanfiction.

"Hei, Oturan," sapa Sasuke sambil menepuk bahu Naruto. "Eh, salah. Aku terbalik menyebutkan namamu. Maksudku Naruto."

Naruto tidak membalas sapaan Sasuke dan malah mendengus kesal. Ia berjalan menuju bangkunya tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang menyapanya. Sasuke yang merasa dicuekin mendekati Naruto yang sudah duduk di bangkunya sendiri.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke ingin tahu, setelah ia melihat wajah Naruto yang tidak disetrika itu.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang sampai terjadi angin puting beliung di kelasnya. Teman-teman Naruto yang lainnya yang sedang asyik ngobrol pada terbang semua saking kencangnya hembusan nafas Naruto. Lho? Ah, lupakan. Kembali ke cerita.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke," jawab Naruto dengan nada yang letih, lesu, lemah, lunglai, dan _lolak lolok_.

"Kalau tidak apa-apa, kenapa wajahmu tampak tidak senang begitu?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" jawab Naruto dengan kesal.

"Ya bukannya begitu. Aneh saja melihatmu yang biasanya cerewetnya kelewatan sekarang malah jadi pendiam."

Naruto memandang Sasuke sebentar. Kemudian ia membuka resleting tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya itu. Lalu, nampaklah sebuah kertas selebaran berwarna putih seukuran HVS. Narutopun menyerahkan kertas itu pada Sasuke. Sasuke menerima kertas yang diberikan Naruto. Dengan mata onyx-nya yang indah, ia membaca tulisan-tulisan yang terpampang di kertas itu. Sesekali, ia manggut-manggut ketika membaca tulisan itu. Setelah selesai membaca, ia menatap Naruto lagi.

"Kau ikut lomba baca puisi, ya?" tanya Sasuke, yang disertai anggukan letih, lesu, lemah, lunglai, dan _lolak lolok_ dari Naruto. "Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan wajah kusutmu itu?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"Itu dia, Sasuke," jawab Naruto, "lomba itu akan diadakan besok lusa. Setiap peserta lomba membuat puisinya masing-masing dengan tema bebas. Tapi aku belum membat puisi satu barispun. Tema saja aku tidak kepikiran, bagaimana mau membuat puisinya? Makanya, sampai saat ini aku masih bingung."

Sasuke manggut-manggut lagi. "Lalu?"

"Ya bantu aku dong, Sasuke!" jawab Naruto dengan nada kesal.

"Mm... Oke. Aku akan membantumu mencarikan tema," ujar Sasuke. "Beri aku waktu berpikir sejenak." Dan dengan bodohnya, Sasuke menempelkan jari telunjuknya di lututnya. Setelah itu ia berpikir.

Begini, setiap orang yang sedang berpikir keras pasti akan menempelkan jari telunjuknya tepat di pelipisnya. Tapi Sasuke punya cara yang lain daripada yang lain, yaitu ia menempelkan jari telunjuknya di lututnya. Dapat kalian lihat betapa bodohnya pemuda Uchiha itu, bukan?

Naruto yang melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu ia mennggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya layaknya anjing yang sedang mengeringkan tubuhnya setelah terkena air. Ia heran saja melihat Sasuke yang mendadak bodoh itu.

"Oi, Sasuke," panggil Naruto. Sasuke langsung menoleh pada Naruto dan menjawab, "Ya, Naruto?"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi sinting begitu?" tanya Naruto sambil bertopang dagu.

"Maksudnya sinting?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Hei, yang namanya berpikir itu, pasti jari telunjuk ditempelkan pada pelipis, bukannya lutut, bodoh!" jawab Naruto.

Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban Naruto itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada lututnya. Dan dapat ia lihat bahwa memang betapa bodohnya ia, menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada lutunya.

"Naruto, yang namanya manusia itu pasti punya kesalahan. Dan jari itu pasti juga punya kesalahan. Mungkin jariku ini punya pikiran sendiri sehingga ia menggerakkan dirinya mendekati lututku," jawab Sasuke santai. Lalu, pemuda Uchiha itu menggerakkan tangannya dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajahnya. "Iya, kan, jari?" tanya Sasuke pada jarinya sendiri.

Naruto yang saat itu perasaannya sudah sangat geram dan kesal, segera melepas sepatunya dan memukul kepala Sasuke dengan sepatunya itu.

'_BLETAK!'_ begitu bunyinya.

Dan Sasuke, dengan suksesnya, ia jatuh tergeletak di lantai kelasnya. Kemudian, ia mencoba bangun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terdapat sebuah benjolan kecil yang sebesar buah semangka.

"Naruto, kau ini apa-apaan, sih?" tanya Sasuke emosi.

"Kau ini yang apa-apaan? Sejak kapan kau berubah jadi gila begini, hah? Aku menyuruhmu berpikir bukan malah berbicara dengan jari sendiri!" jawab Naruto dengan nada tinggi-tinggi sekali. Naik-naik ke puncak gunung, tinggi-tinggi sekali. Kiri kanan ku lihat… Lho? Kok nyanyi? Oke, kembali ke cerita.

"Ah, kau ini!" seru Sasuke, yang kemudian ia mengacungkan jarinya di depan wajahnya lagi. "Hei, jari! Jangan mengajakku bicara! Aku ini sedang bepikir keras untuk membantu Naruto. Kau ini mengganggu saja. Ya sudah, sekarang lebih baik kau bantu aku berpikir. Bagaimana, jari?"

Bingung, geram, kesal, dan marah, bercampur menjadi satu dalam diri Naruto. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar sahabatnya yang gilanya sudah kelewatan begitu. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke jadi suka berbicara dengan jarinya sendiri. Padahal, kemarin ia masih waras-waras saja. Sekarang kenapa ia malah jadi gila bin sinting begini? Ada apa dengannya?

"Sa…. Su… Ke…" Naruto menggeram. Emosinya yang meletup-letup sebisa mungkin ia tahan. Hah, semoga saja Kyubi-nya tidak ikut-ikutan keluar. Bisa bahaya dong kalau begitu.

"Ya, Naruto? Aku sudah menyuruh jariku untuk tenang dan meminta agar ia tidak mengajakku berbicara. Dan sekarang, aku juga memintanya untuk berpikir mencari tema untukmu," jelas Sasuke yang sebenarnya tidak penting dan memang tidak perlu dijelaskan.

"Sasuke, jari itu tidak punya otak. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menyuruhnya untuk berpikir?" kata Naruto sambil menahan emosinya yang sudah di ambang batas.

"Ap- Apa?" Sasuke berteriak histeris, kaget, terkejut, tersentak, dan semacamnya. "Benarkah? Jariku tidak punya otak? Oh, jari kau kasihan sekali." Sasuke mengelus-elus jari telunjuknya. Naruto? Ia diam saja. Memikirkan kegilaan Sasuke dapat membuatnya tertular sakit jiwa juga.

_Aku tidak menyangka bisa bersahabat dengan orang macam dia. Sejak kapan ia jadi begini? Kalau bukan karena Hoshi Rei, Sasuke tidak akan seperti ini. Aku lebih menyukai Sasuke yang jahat dan seorang pengkhianat desa daripada Sasuke yang seperti ini_, kata Naruto dalam hati, sambil menyalahkan seseorang. Dan seseorang yang disalahkan itu hanya bisa senyam-senyum.

"Jari, malang sekali dirimu. Kalau begitu, setelah sepulag sekolah aku akan mencarikan donor otak untukmu agar kau bisa berpikir. Kau mau, kan? Besok kau akan menjalani operasi. Tenang saja, jari aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu," kata Sasuke. Bocah Uchiha itu kembali mengelus-elus jarinya sambil menciuminya. Naruto masih diam sambil bertopang dagu karena ia muak melihat Sasuke. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke dan menatap langit biru lewat jendela kelasnya.

"Tapi," kata Sasuke lagi, "rasanya kau tidak enak sekali kalau dipanggil jari. Kalau begitu, aku akan memberimu nama. Nama terindah yang belum pernah ada di dunia ini. Aku akan memberimu nama Nelly. Yak, Nelly. Lengkapnya adalah Uchiha Nelly. Bukankah itu nama yang bagus, Nell-chan?"

Dan sepertinya, kesabaran Naruto sudah habis. Ia berdiri dari bangkunya dan mendekati Sasuke. Dan dengan nada yang terdengar pelan namun menusuk, ia pun berkata, "Bagaimana kalau Nell-chan-mu kupatahkan saja?"

Sasuke tersentak lagi. Ia pun menatap Naruto lalu membalas perkataan Naruto dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, "Enak saja! Kau tidak mungkin bisa mematahkan Nelly. Kalau ia patah, aku tidak akan memilikinya lagi. Kalau Nelly patah, di mana aku bisa membelinya lagi? Nelly tidak dijual di toko jari manapun! Dia hanya satu-satunya di dunia ini!" jawab Sasuke.

Tangan Naruto mengepal. Urat-urat kemarahannya muncul. Dan setelah itu…..

"SASUKE…!"

Naruto berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, sehingga membuat kaca jendela kelasnya pecah, tembok sekolahnya retak-retak, gendang telinga temannya pecah, Bumi terbelah menjadi dua, Konoha hampir runtuh, gunung berapi meletus, tsunami hebat, dan hujan meteor turun dengan derasnya (?).

Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya ketika Naruto berteriak. Namun ketika Naruto selesai, ia membuka telinganya lagi dan menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan takut sekaligus ngeri. Naruto terlihat ngos-ngossan setelah berteriak. Wah, ternyata berteriak sekencang itu membuatnya ngos-ngossan juga.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke ragu-ragu + takut.

"Sudah!" bentak Naruto. Setelah itu, ia duduk kembali di bangkunya sambil merapikan seragamnya yang terlihat sedikit acak-acakan, lalu berkata pada Sasuke dengan nada biasa, "Sekarang cepat bantu aku mencari tema."

Sasuke menuruti apa yang diinginkan Naruto, lalu ia kembali berpikir. Dan setelah beberapa saat ia berpikir, akhirnya ia menemukan tema yang sepertinya cocok untuk puisi Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau tentang ibu?" usul Naruto.

"Idenya pasaran Sasuke," jawab Naruto, menolak usulan Sasuke.

Sasuke berpikir lagi. "Kalau 'Rumahku'?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Masa' temanya rumahku? Yang lainnya saja."

Dan untuk yang ketiga kalinya Sasuke berpikir. Kali ini ia berpikir cukup lama dan cukup serius. Naruto juga ikut berpikir. Tidak ada lagi kegilaan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke bersama Nell-chan-nya.

Beberapa menit, detik, jam, hari, tahun, windu, dasawarsa, dan beberapa abad lamanya mereka berpikir, akhirnya Sasuke menemukan ide terbaiknya. Ia kemudian mengacungkan jari telunjuknya sambil berkata 'aha' dengan semangat. Sebuah lampu bohlampun muncul di atas kepalanya.

"Mungkin ini ide yang bagus," kata Sasuke, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Naruto. Ia membisikkan sesuatu pada sahabatnya itu, memberitahukan sesuatu tentang tema puisi untuk pemuda berambut pirang itu, yang menurut Sasuke itu sangat bagus.

"Hah?" Mulut Naruto menganga lebar setelah Sasuke membisikinya sesuatu. "Kau ini memang sudah gila, ya?" seru Naruto.

"Naruto, itu akan menjadi tema dan puisi yang bagus. Aku yakin, kau pasti akan menang jika membawakan puisi itu. Bagaimana?" Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya sebanyak tiga kali.

"Kau ini… Argh! Okelah, daripada aku tidak membuat sama sekali. Tapi kalau sampai aku gagal, kau harus mentraktirku ramen Ichiraku, ya?" jawab Naruto menyerah, karena ia memang tidak tahu lagi tema apa yang akan dibuatnya.

"Sip, bos!" Sasuke mengacungkan ibu jarinya di depan wajah Naruto. Setelah itu, ia ganti mengacungkan Nelly di depan wajahnya. "Nah, sekarang kita mulai berbicara lagi, ya, Nell-chan?" ujar Sasuke pada Nelly.

_Sasuke memang berubah jadi gila_, ujar Naruto dalam hati.

Hm... Dan berkat bantuan Sasuke, Naruto sudah berhasil menemukan tema yang cocok dan tepat untuk dibacakannya di depan umum, saat ia akan mengikuti lomba baca puisi lusa besok. Seperti apa ya puisi yang akan dibawakan Naruto? Menarik atau malah jelek? Ah, kita akan segera mengetahuinya.

**oooOooo**

Dan hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh Naruto pun datang. Hari Sabtu, di mana hari ini ia kan mengikuti lomba baca puisi antar kota antar provinsi, yang bertempat di SMA Negri Penuh Sukacita, Konohagakure. Yang jelas itu bukan sekolah Naruto, karena sekolah Naruto itu bernama SMA Negri Penuh Canda Tawa.

Naruto berjalan di koridor SMANPS (singkatan SMA Negri Penuh Sukacita), dengan Sasuke yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Yeah, Sasuke mengantar Naruto ke SMANPS, karena babenya, Minato Namikaze, tidak bisa mengantar karena ada tugas ke luar kota. Sedangkan ibunya tidak bisa naik kendaraan.

Naruto dan Sasuke sampai di aula SMANPS, di mana lomba baca puisi itu diadakan. Kedua pemuda itu langsung memasuki aula yang cukup besar itu. Aula SMANPS sudah ramai dipenuhi para peserta dan penonton. Naruto yang melihat para penonton yang begitu banyak langsung menjadi gugup. Jantungnya langsung melompat-lompat dengan riangnya hingga mau keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa waktu ia membacakan puisi, ia akan disaksikan oleh puluhan orang di sana. Namun rasa gugupnya itu ia coba hilangkan, dan sekarang ia mencoba untuk tetap santai.

"Naruto, ayo cari tempat duduk," ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Kau cari tempat duduk dulu saja. Aku mau daftar ulang dulu," jawab Naruto. Sasuke pun mengangguk pelan dan segera mencari tempat duduk yang masih tersisa. Sedangkan Naruto mendaftar ulang terlebih dahulu.

Setelah Naruto selesai daftar ulang, ia menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah asyik duduk-duduk sambil berbicara sendiri pada Nelly. Naruto yang melihat tingkah laku Sasuke yang gila itu hanya bisa mengelus dada sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Ah, daripada menggeleng-gelengkan kepala terus karena ulah Sasuke, lebih baik aku segera duduk_, ujar Naruto dalam hati.

"Hei, Sasuke, kau sedang apa?" tanya Naruto setelah duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Oh, tidak sedang apa-apa. Hanya saja Nell-chan sedang mengajakku berbicara saat ini. Kata dia, aula ini besar sekali," jawab Sasuke, "iya, kan, Nell-chan?"

"Hah, kau ini!" seru Naruto dengan suara tertahan sambil menepis Nelly yang diajak bicara oleh Sasuke. "Kalau kau mau mengajak Nell-chan-mu berbicara, nanti saja di rumah, jangan di sini! Aku bisa malu kalau dilihat banyak orang seperti ini."

Sasuke manggut-manggut. Kemudian, ia kembali mengacungkan Nelly di depan wajahnya dan berkata, "Di rumah saja, ya, Nelly?"

Naruto menepuk wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Bekas tamparan tangannya pun membekas di wajahnya yang berbentuk lima jari dan satu telapak tangan. Ia benar-benar muak melihat tingkah Sasuke yang berbeda jauh dari karya Masashi Kishimoto yang dikenal cool, pendiam, irit kata, dan sejenisnya. Tapi yang ini? Sarap iya, gila apa lagi. Benar-benar berbeda 790 derajat (hah? Emang ada? Ah, namanya juga fict humor).

"Selamat siang semuanya?" sapa seorang wanita pembawa acara yang berada di atas panggung dengan semangat. Para penonton dan peserta pun membalas sapaan si pembawa acara itu. "Sebentar lagi acara Lomba Baca Puisi Antar Kota Antar Provinsi yang diadakan oleh SMA Negri Penuh Sukacita ini akan segera dimulai. Oleh karena itu, para peserta lomba diharapkan dapat mempersiapkan diri dengan baik," ujar si pembawa acara. "Oke. Untuk mempersingkat waktu, saya persilakan nomor undian satu untuk maju ke depan dan menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam membaca puisi. Peserta nomor urut satu, Hyuuga Neji dari SMA Negri Riang Gembira, saya persilakan maju ke depan."

Dan setelah pembawa acara itu selesai mengucapkan kata-katanya, majulah seorang pemuda berambut cokelat gelap dan panjang dan bermata lavender. Ia melangkah maju ke panggung dengan langkah tegap dan terlihat begitu percaya diri. Tepuk tangan para penonton langsung pecah memenuhi ruangan, mengiringi langkah si Hyuuga Neji. Setelah sampai di atas panggung, pemuda itu mulai membacakan puisinya.

"Saya akan membawakan puisi yang berjudul Seperti Sudah Kuduga," ujar pemuda itu dengan suara beratnya. Kemudian, pemuda itu membacakan puisinya,

"_Seperti yang sudah kuduga, kau akan menyesal. Dan aku kembali mengulangi apa yang kau sesali. Sampai kau tak bisa lagi menyesal dan kembali. Selesai."_

Pemuda itu mengakhiri pembacaan puisinya dan membungkuk memberi hormat. Tepuk tangan para penonton kembali pecah memenuhi aula ini. Hyuuga Neji turun dari panggung dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Setelah itu, si pembawa acara kembali mempersilakan peserta dengan nomor urut dua untuk maju ke depan. Nomor urut dua ini pesertanya bernama Kakuzu dari SMA Kasih Ibu.

"Selamat siang para hadirin serta para juri. Saat ini saya akan membawakan puisi yang berjudul Minta Tolong," kata Kakuzu. Kemudian, ia membacakan puisinya,

"_Ketika mentari kembali bersembunyi di ufuk barat_

_Ketika langit sore berubah menghitam_

_Seorang wanita tengah baya berjalan dengan tenang_

_hingga akhirnya seorang pemuda mendekatinya dan menodongkan tangannya_

_Pemuda itu meminta dengan paksa uang yang dimiliki si wanita tengah baya_

_tetapi wanita itu menolak._

_Si pemuda itu terus saja memaksa si wanita,_

_sampai akhirnya, si wanita berteriak: TOLONG…!_

_Selesai."_

Kakuzu seleesai membaca puisinya. Iapun turun dari panggung dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Tepuk tangan penonton kembali pecah.

Waktu terus berlalu hingga akhirnya sampailah giliran Naruto untuk membacakan puisinya. Si pembawa acara berkata, "Nomor urut dua belas, Uzumaki Naruto dari SMA Negri Penuh Canda Tawa, saya persilakan."

Naruto dengan canggung maju ke atas panggung. Sesekali, ia menoleh pada Sasuke, mempertanyakan padanya apakah ini akan berhasil atau tidak. Namun Sasuke selalu saja bilang kalau ini akan berhasil. Selain itu, ia juga sering bilang, "Naruto, kamu pasti bisa. Nelly juga bilang kalau kau akan berhasil."

Naruto sampai di atas panggung. Ia pun memerhatikan seluruh penonton yang jumlahnya puluhan itu. Jantungnya kembali melompat-lompat saking gugupnya. Namun Sasuke dari sana menyemangatinya dengan mengacungkan dua buah ibu jarinya sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian, iapun membuka mulutnya, "Selamat siang para peserta dan penonton. Juga para juri yang saya hormati, saya Uzumaki Naruto akan membawakan puisi yang berjulul..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan judul puisinya pada penonton.

"Berjudul..."

"Berjudul apa?" tanya salah satu juri.

"Berjudul..."

"Katakan judulnya, Naruto," ujar Sasuke berbisik.

"Berjudul..."

...satu jam kemudian...

"Berjudul..."

…dua jam kemudian…

"Berjudul…"

…satu hari kemudian…

"Berjudul…"

…satu abad kemudian…

"Berjudul…"

"Woi! Cepetan! Waktunya udah mepet!" seru si pembawa acara.

"Ng... Maaf. Berjudul... Marah."

Para peserta, penonton, pembawa acara, dan juripun, mulut mereka semua menganga lebar sampai geraham bawah mereka menyentuh lantai. Si pembawa acara mulai membatin, 'Cuma bilang judul aja lama amat. Ujung-ujungnya judul puisinya juga gaje.' Kecuali Sasuke, ia malah senyum-senyum sendiri sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Naruto menghela nafas lagi. Ia mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk membacakan puisinya. Setelah itu, Narutopun membuka mulutnya dan mulai membacakan puisinya, yang begini isinya:

_Marah_

_Ketika terang berganti menjadi gelap,_

_Siang berganti malam,_

_Mentari berganti bulan_

_Dan pokoknya begitulah,_

_Intinya adalah, malam menjelang_

_Sendiri..._

_Sendiri aku di sini_

_Malam, malam sendiri *nyanyi lagu dangdut*_

_Jalan, jalan sendiri_

_Dan semuanya serba sendiri…_

_Aku berjalan seorang diri_

_Ditengah kesunyian malam yang indah namun dingin ini _

_Melangkah dan terus melangkah_

_Hingga akhirnya kutemui seorang pria _

_bertubuh tinggi besar_

_ototnya begitu kekar_

_pakaian serba hitam _

_jenggotnya menjuntai sampai ke mata kaki_

_dan sebuah topi berwarna hitam pula_

_Kupikir ia pak haji, ternyata malah preman _

_Pria itu menodongkan sebuah pisau tepat dileherku_

_Nyeri, perih, pusing, ngilu, mulas, mual_

_cekot-cekot, semua rasa itu bercampur menjadi satu _

_Dan berubah menjadi sakit_

_Pria itu membentakku_

_dan menyebabkan jantungku melompat dengan indahnya_

_keluar dari tubuhku_

_Ia memaksaku untuk menyerahkan uangku _

_Namun aku menolaknya, dan kukatakan aku tak mau_

_Tetapi ia tetap memaksaku_

_Sampai ia berkata: "Woi...! Aku marah...!"_

_Aku begitu kesal padanya, lalu aku membalasnya,_

"_Woi...! Marah nggak usah bilang-bilang!" _

_Ia menjawab lagi: "Terserah gue...! Pokoknya, gue marah...!" _

_Aku membalas lagi: "Gue juga marah...!"_

_Pria: "Kalo gitu, ayo kita marah sama...!" _

_Aku: "Oke!"_

_Dan akhirnya, kami berdua berkata bersamaan: "Kami marah...!" _

_Namun beberapa menit kemudian,_

_Seorang ibu-ibu berjalan mendekati kami_

_Dan memukul kepala kami dengan sebuah panci _

_Kemudian, ibu-ibu itu berkata: "Woi...! Saya marah...! Malem-malem _

_berisik aja lo berdua itu! Tikus gue lagi tidur!"_

_Dan begitulah_

_Kemarahan gaje yang kami lakukan di malam hari_

_Akan tetapi, satu hal yang tak dapat kupahami_

_Seorang hansip datang mendekati kami bertiga _

_Lalu berkata: "Maaf, mas, mbak. Ini udah malem. Jadi jangan berisik, ya?" _

_Sontak, kamu bertiga menjawab: "Woi...! Kami lagi marah...!" _

_Hansip itu menutup kedua telinganya _

_dan karena ia emosi dengan sikap kami_

_iapun ikut berteriak: "Woi...! Gue juga marah...!" _

_Dan akhirnya, kami berempat marah bersama-sama, lalu berteriak,_

"_WOI! KAMI MARAH…!"_

_SELESAI_

Naruto selesai membaca puisinya. Ia membungkuk memberi hormat. Namun tidak terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang riuh dari penonton. Malahan, penonton serta pembawa acara hanya bengong saja dengan mulut menganga lebar setelah mendengar puisi Naruto. Tapi pemuda Uchiha yang duduk di dengan manis di belakang sana, bertepuk dengan penuh semangat. Diantara puluhan penonton, hanya Sasuke saja yang bertepuk tangan dengan semangat. Tepuk tangannya begitu keras, memenuhi aula SMANPS.

"Bagus, Naruto! Kau memang luar biasa!" teriak Sasuke dari sana. Naruto hanya meringis lebar dipuji Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar tepuk tangan yang begitu riuh dari para penonton serta para juri. Aula sekolah ini menjadi ramai karena tepuk tangan dari puluhan orang itu. Mungkin, mereka suka dengan puisi Naruto, makanya mereka memberi tepuk tangan yang begitu meriah.

Naruto kembali meringis lebar diberi tepuk tangan yang begitu meriah itu. Kemudian, ia membatin: _Ya ampun, padahal kan puisi ini aneh sekali, karena sebenarnya puisi ini garapan Sasuke. Dan puisi ini adalah pengalamanku sendiri. Ini juga ide gila dari Sasuke. Tapi kenapa bisa begini, ya? Apakah mereka menyukainya?_

Naruto turun dari panggung dan kembali duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menepuk pundak Naruto yang sudah sukses mendapatkan tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton.

"Hei, Nell-chan. Penampilan Naruto bagus, ya?" ujar Sasuke pada Nelly. Hah, mulai lagi anak ini!

**oooOooo**

Beberapa jam berlalu, dan akhirnya, waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu para peserta lomba pun datang juga, yaitu pengumuman kejuaraan. Para peserta, tak terkecuali Naruto, sudah merasa deg-deg-an menunggu pengumuman.

"Naruto, kau pasti menang," ujar Sasuke.

"Menang apanya? Puisi abal begitu kau bilang pasti menang," jawab Naruto kesal.

"Tapi kan kreatif, Naruto. Lagipula, puisi itu diangkat dari pengalamanmu sendiri, bukan? Aku yakin kau pasti menang!"

"Tapi kalau tidak menang, kau traktir aku ramen Ichiraku, ya?"

"Oke!"

Tak lama, si pembawa acara naik ke atas panggung dan mulai membacakan siapa yang akan menjadi juaranya. "Baiklah, saya akan mengumumkan siapa saja yang akan menjadi juara pada siang hari ini," ujar pembawa acara itu. "Saya akan mengumumkan juaranya dari urutan ke tiga sampai ke satu."

Jantung Naruto kembali berdebar-debar. Ia benar-benar mati penasaran dengan hasil kejuaraan. Kira-kira Naruto akan mendapat juara berapa, ya?

"Juara ketiga diraih oleh..." Si pembawa acara menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia berusaha untuk membuat para peserta penasaran sekaligus deg-deg-an. Raut wajah para peserta sudah terlihat begitu penasaran. Tak lama, si pembawa acara kembali berkata, "Diraih oleh Orochimaru dari SMA Negri Penuh Dukacita yang membawakan puisi dengan judul 'Rambutku, Asetku'. Untuk peserta yang bernama Orochimaru, saya persilakan untuk maju ke depan. Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Orochimaru."

Para penonton sekaligus peserta, memberi tepuk tangan kepada Orochimaru, tak terkecuali Naruto dan Sasuke. Peserta yang bernama Orochimaru maju ke atas panggung dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu sedih. Pembawa acara yang melihat raut wajah Orochimaru bertanya padanya, "Anda kenapa terlihat begitu sedih?"

Dan dengan santainya, Orochimaru menjawab, "Ya karena sesuai dengan sekolah saya yang bernama SMA Negri Penuh Dukacita, mbak." Si pembawa acara hanya manggut-manggut.

"Baiklah, untuk juara kedua diraih oleh..." Pembawa acara kembali menggantung kalimatnya dan membuat para peserta lain penasaran. Lalu, ia kembali membacakan, "Juara kedua diraih oleh Killer Bee dari SMA Negri Bahagia Tiada Henti yang membawakan puisi berjudul 'Lebahku, Kawanku'. Kepada peserta yang bernama Killer Bee, saya persilakan maju ke depan."

Tepuk tangan kembali terdengar memenuhi ruang aula SMANPS. Peserta bernama Killer Bee pun maju ke depan sambil nge-rap gaje. Ia mengacungkan tiga jarinya ke atas, yaitu ibu jari, jari telunjuk, dan kelingking sambil berseru, "Wiiii!"

"Kau memang hebat Killer Bee!" seru seorang pria yang wajahnya mirip dengan Killer Bee. Oh, ternyata itu adalah kakak Killer Bee, mantan Raikage dari desa Kumogakure.

"Iya, dong. Killer Bee gitu loh...!" jawab Killer Bee dengan semangat.

Killer Bee dan Orochimaru sudah naik ke atas panggung. Juara ketiga dan kedua sudah naik ke atas panggung semua. Kini, tinggal juara pertama.

"Yak, dan inilah saat yang paling dinanti. Kita akan mengetahui siapa juara satu di acara lomba membaca puisi ini," ujar si pembawa acara.

Naruto mulai diam dan menahan nafasnya. Jantungnya memompa darah dengan semakin cepat hingga darahnya mengembang seperti roda. Keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya. Ia sudah penasaran setengah mati karena si pembawa acara tidak segera melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Juara pertama diraih oleh..."

"Pasti Naruto," bisik Sasuke pada Naruto. "Iya, kan, Nelly?" _Ah, Sasuke sudah gila sekarang_, kata Naruto dalam hati, _lebih baik, jangan pedulikan saja dia. Kalau bicara dengan dia, ujung-ujungnya pasti bertengkar_.

"Diraih oleh..."

_Aku mohon, ucapkan nama Uzumaki Naruto_, ujar Naruto penuh harap, dalam hati lagi.

"Diraih oleh... Uzmukaki Rantuo dari SMA Negri Kegilaan Tiada Tara yang membawakan puisi berjudul 'Gigiku, Asetku'!" seru pembawa acara itu dengan penuh semangat. Tepuk tangan para penonton kembali pecah memenuhi ruangan. Kemudian peserta bernama Uzmukaki Rantuo naik ke atas panggung dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada penonton.

Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, Uzmukaki Rantuo itu orangnya mirip sekali dengan Naruto. Hanya saja, Rantuo memiliki gigi yang tonggos dan rambutnya hanya separo bagian saja. Jadi, kepalanya yang sebelah kanan botak, yang sebelah kiri masih ada rambutnya. Bayangkan betapa kerennya kembaran Naruto itu. Hahahaha...

"Hah, sayang sekali, Sasuke. Aku tidak menang," ujar Naruto letih, lesu, lemah, lunglai, lemas, dan _lolak_ _lolok_.

Eh, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, judul puisinya kenapa semua yang berhubungan dengan dirinya, ya? Juara ketiga judulnya Rambutku, Asetku. Juara kedua Lebahku, Kawanku. Sedangkan juara pertama Gigiku, Asetku. Ckckck. Kenapa Sasuke tidak ikutan saja, ya? Nanti judul puisinya adalah Nellyku, Jariku. Hehehe. Oke, back to story.

Sasuke yang diajak bicara malah cengingisan. Ia tertawa kecil melihat Uzmukaki Rantuo itu. "Naruto, kau punya kembaran. Hahaha..."

Naruto langsung memasang wajah kesal. "Enak saja kau! Aku bahkan lebih tampan dari dia, Sasuke!" sahut Naruto.

"Eh? Oh, maaf. Saya salah," ujar si pembawa acara sambil memperhatikan selembar kertas yang dibawanya. Sasuke dan Naruto langsung diam sejenak mendengar kata 'maaf' terucap dari mulut si pembawa acara. "Maksud saya adalah Uzumaki Naruto dari SMA Negri Penuh Canda Tawa yang membawakan puisi berjudul Marah!"

Seketika, tepuk tangan para penonton kembali pecah di ruangan ini. Namun, tepuk tangan penonton kali ini riuh sekali. Wah, wah, wah, mereka benar-benar suka dengan puisi Naruto, ya?

Naruto dan Sasuke bersorak gembira. Setelah itu, pemuda berambut pirang itu memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat.

"Terima kasih, ya, Sasuke?" ujar Naruto lirih.

"Sama-sama, Naruto," balas Sasuke.

Puas berpelukan dengan Sasuke, Naruto langsung naik ke atas panggung dan menerima sebuah piala berukuran sedang. Dengan bangganya, ia mengangkat pialanya tinggi-tinggi, memperlihatkannya pada seluruh penonton yang hadir.

"Uzumaki Naruto, selamat, ya? Menurut para juri, puisi Anda begitu kreatif dan inovatif. Selain itu, puisi Anda juga sangat menghibur. Para juri sangat menyukainya. Kata para juri, itu adalah puisi terindah yang pernah mereka dengar," ujar pembawa acara pada Naruto.

"Ya iyalah, namanya juga fanfiction. Hehehe..."

"Lho, lho, lho? Terus saya gi mana?" tanya Rantuo yang tidak jadi mendapatkan gelar juara.

"Oh, kamu?" tanya si pembawa acara, yang kemudian mengelurkan selembar uang dari kantung roknya dan menyerahkannya pada Rantuo dan berkata, "Nih, buat betulin gigi kamu."

"Tidak!"

**-End-**

**Keterangan**: lolak-lolok = sejenis bodoh, telmi.

Hahaha... Gaje, ya? Kalo dipikir-pikir, sifatnya Sasuke sama Naruto bertolak belakang banget ya di sini? Udah gitu, gila pula!

*tiba-tiba*

Sasuke: Nggak apa-apa, Hoshi-san! Saya malah senang. Karakter saya memang unik dan bagus. Hahaha... Daripada yang cerita aslinya? Ih, nggak banget deh. *dibakar Masashi-sama*

Hoshi: Oh? Eh... Hehe. Baguslah kalo gitu =_=?

Itachi: Woi...! Saya marah! Saya nggak terima adik saya jadi gila, Hoshi!

Fugaku: Saya juga marah...!

Mikoto: Saya apalagi? Saya juga marah..!

Masashi-sama: Saya juga...! Saya nggak terima tokoh yang saya buat sebaik mungkin, malah dibikin jelek kaya' begitu! Saya marah..!

Sasuke: Aduh... Niichan, touchan, kaachan, sama Masashi-sama, kok pada marah sih~ Sasu malah seneng punya karakter kaya' gitu. Masa' kalian pada nggak suka, sih?

All (except Hoshi): NGGAK...!

Sasuke: Ah~ Kalian semua jahat! Sasu marah...!

Itachi: Marah aja!

Sasuke: Kakak jahat...!

Mikoto: Kalo aku jahat, gak?

Sasuke: Sama aja!

Fugaku: Kalo ayah nggak kan, Sasu?

Sasuke: Boro-boro!

Hoshi: *bisik-bisik* Ng... Daripada minna dan juga saya mendengarkan kicauan keluarga bahagia itu, mendingan Hoshi tutup dengan meminta REVIEW pada minna aja, ya?

**Review! **

Sasuke: Nell-chan~ keluargaku jahat, bukan? *ngacungin telunjuk*

Hoshi: Woi...! Ngapain lo masih di situ? Kan udah gue tutup ceritanya! Minggat!

Sasuke: Hoshi-san juga jahat!

Hoshi: Woi! Saya marah!"

XD


End file.
